pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Pat Janus
Patricia "Pat" Janus (April 20, 1932 - June 9, 2006) was an American poet and artist. Life Born Patricia O'Brien to Thomas and Rose O'Brien, she was raised in New York City where she worked for a brokerage firm. She met John "Jack" Janus (1910-1991), whom she married in the early 1950s. Her husband went on to become a pharmacist, and his work eventually transplanted the family (which by then included two sons and one on the way) to Rochester, New York. Her work appeared in numerous literary publications, including The Atlantic Monthly, Yankee, The National Catholic Reporter and American Poetry Review, and was anthologized in several volumes, including Summer Songs (2004), Knocking on the Silence (2005), and The Pinnacle Hill Review. She was a member of Rochester Poets from the late 1960s (when it was called The Rochester Poetry Society) and served the organization in several posts, including president. She was also a member of a group of Rochester artists who met weekly as the Artists' Breakfast Group in the cafeteria of the Bausch & Lomb headquarters in Rochester. She created a number of mixed media pieces over the years which were displayed in various area exhibits, including Rochester's Center at High Falls Gallery, "Line Art", and the "16x20" and, in May 2006, "Text & Texture II", which featured what would be her final piece, "Pain." She had a career as a hospital nurse; upon her retirement she worked in Rochester as a chaplain at Highland Hospital, and an oncology nurse at the Rochester hospice, Isaiah House.http://theisaiahhouse.org/ She continued her work as a chaplain and nurse up until a few weeks before her death and at the time of her death was working on a chapbook of poems about New Mexico. After battling cancer for nearly a year, she died on Friday, June 9, 2006, at age 74, at Highland Hospital. The night before, she had given a reading to a full house at Barnes & Noble in Pittsford, New York, for Synchronicity, a collection of poems spanning the years since 1970. The book had just been released that day. Publications *''In-between Seasons: A selection of poems''. Rochester, NY: Visual Studies Workshop, 1978. * Love in the Time of Anthrax. Kanona, NY : FootHills Publishing, 2005. * Synchronicity. FootHills Publishing, 2006.Pat Janus, FootHills Publishing. Web, Oct. 10, 2015. Edited *''Apple: An anthology of upstate New York poets'' (edited with Judith Kitchen). Pittsford, N.Y. State Street Press, 1979. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Pat Janus, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 10, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"Synchronicity" ;About *Pat Janus at FootHills Publishing *Person Detail: Patricia "Pat" (O'Brien) Janus at New York State Literary Tree Category:1932 births Category:2006 deaths Category:American poets Category:Cancer deaths in New York Category:American writers Category:Writers from New York Category:American nurses Category:American people of Irish descent Category:Deaths from liver cancer Category:People from New York City Category:People from Rochester, New York Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets